The Proposal
by LopeDogg
Summary: Blaine is stressing about proposing to Kurt, when an unexpected surprise meets him. Rated K plus for minor language. Read & Review, please! :


Blaine Anderson was going crazy.

He should have known he'd have to do this at some point; after all, he and Kurt had been dating since he was sixteen.

And now he was twenty-three.

Why didn't he plan this earlier? Kurt had probably been expecting this for a couple of months, now! How could he have been so stupid and thick to see? It was only during a phone conversation with Wes, while Kurt was away, that Blaine had come to the realization of what he had to do:

"So, Blaine, have you done it?"

"What? Done what, Wes?"

"What do you mean, 'what'! Have you dropped the question yet?"

"Huh? What question, what are you talking about?"

"God, Blaine, you're hopeless. Have you proposed to Kurt?"

"..."

"He's probably only been expecting it for, I dunno... the last few months!"

"... Holy shit, Wes, you're right! How could I have been so clueless? What am I gonna do now? Shit. What if he thinks I'm not serious with him or I don't wanna be with him or something? Oh my god, he's turning twenty-three in two weeks, I need to do it by then... but how? Oh my god, oh my god, Wes... you gotta help me out here!"

"OK, OK! Calm down! We'll figure out something! Kurt's having a birthday party next Friday, right? Why don't you do it then? His family and friends will all be there! Anyways, I gotta go now; I'm taking my fiance to dinner! Bye!"

"What? No, wait! Wes! Aw, dammit," Blaine clicked the phone in defeat.

And that's how the whole mess began.

And the worst part was that he only had a week and a half to fix it.

So he began, three days after the phone call, shopping around 47th Street, the famous Diamond District of New York City. He had to make sure Kurt's ring was beautiful, delicate, and expressive, but at the same time he had to maintain his budget. It was proving to be very hard.

But by the time he'd found the perfect ring- a delicate white gold band with a shining bluish emerald in the center, surrounded by two small diamonds- it was already Monday. Now he had three days to plan what he was going to wear, the perfect bouquet to present him with, what he was going to say to him when he actually popped the question... so many things, and such little time! He really needed some butterbeer because of all the stress and anxiety.

* * *

><p>Kurt was staring to notice a change in behavior, too.<p>

"Blaine, honey, are you alright? You've been awfully jumpy the past few days."

"Huh? Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? Haha! You're so cute, Kurt! Hahaha!"

And then Blaine ran off, avoiding Kurt for the rest of the day.

So, naturally, Kurt was a little worried. The next day, Kurt asked Blaine if he wanted to go out for dinner the next day.

"But, Kurt, tomorrow's Thursday, and your party's on Friday! Don't you need to, I dunno... plan stuff?" _We can't go out tomorrow; I still need to plan so much!_

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know me; I always have everything perfectly planned. And besides, I think work is starting to stress you out; you've been acting really weird lately, so I thought it'd be good for both of us."

"But.."

"No! No buts... No matter what you say, we're going out tomorrow, and you will let go of all that work stress, OK?

Blaine pouted, but a smile was forming on the ends of his mouth, "Yes, sir. No more stress."

* * *

><p>Blaine tried, he really did, but all the responsibility and stress was eating him in the back of his mind. He couldn't think of anything else besides the proposal. He felt like he was going to burst with all of this anxiety.<p>

"Blaine, are you ready?" Kurt appeared by the door at six o'clock, dressed beautifully in his black skin tight jeans that never failed to take Blaine's breath away.

"Uh... yeah... I... where are we going?"

"We're going to the Chart House, it's in New Jersey, so we have to catch the Hoboken bus."

"Whoa... the Chart House? That's really fancy... "

"Well... I wanted my last night with you as a twenty-two year old to be special!" He winked at Blaine, who immediately forgot everything else besides his love for Kurt.

"I love you," Blaine gushed as he placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's soft lips, "I love you so much. What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

Kurt smiled shyly, "I ask myself the same question everyday. Now come on! We'll miss the bus!"

* * *

><p>Blaine could not stop thinking about Kurt. He didn't know what came over him; he thought he'd spend tonight worrying about the next day, but all he was worrying about now was how long the dinner was going to take so they could go home and make love. Kurt knew that Blaine could never take his eyes off him when he wore those blasted jeans.<p>

They spent the entire dinner looking into each others' eyes and gushing about their undying love for one another; it almost felt like they were teenagers again. They were enveloped in the bliss that was their love, and nothing could take them away from that.

After they finished eating, they went back to the bus station, only to find that they had missed the bus because of all the time they used up looking into each others' eyes. They didn't really mind, because now they had an extra two and a half hours in Hoboken for themselves.

They were walking down the Hudson River, admiring the city and holding hands, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's slender shoulder.

"New York City looks so beautiful at night. There are so many pretty lights," Blaine said. He knew he sounded like a two year old, saying that there were 'pretty lights', but he didn't really care. Nothing could spoil this moment.

"Yeah, but you know which city light is my favorite?"

"No, which one is it?"

"The light in your eyes."

Blaine giggled. As unbelievably cheesy that was, it sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

They had finally stopped walking; they were leaning on the railing of the river, looking at the big lit up clock on the riverbank, which now read 9:28.

"Blaine, I love you so much."

Blaine smiled foolishly; they had said this to each other constantly during dinner, but every time Kurt said it again, he felt magical. "I love you, too."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, "You're the most amazing person I've every met, and... god, I don't even know where to begin..."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "I feel the same way about you."

"And I want to be with you forever. I want to have a family with you, grow old with you..."

"Yeah, me too."

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his, "There's so much I want to do with you, but the one thing that I want to do the most..."

Blaine's eyes were wide with shock as he saw Kurt kneel in front of him, holding an ornate box with the most beautiful ring in it.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, his heart violently ramming on his rib cage.

"Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

That was it for Blaine. He couldn't think, couldn't function properly. There was only one thought that could process in his mind: _Kurt Hummel asked me, Blaine Anderson, to marry him._

He could feel the tears of joy springing to his eyes, and he was sure that he was grinning the goofiest grin in the galaxy.

"Oh my god... Kurt..." Blaine started giggling, bringing a look of confusion and anxiety on Kurt's face.

"What is it, Blaine?"  
>Well... I..." Blaine reached in his back pocket to pull out his ring for Kurt, "I was going to give you this at your party but..." he started giggling again, "I mean... Yes, Kurt! Yes!"<p>

He felt a delicate ring slip up his finger. And he felt Kurt's lips on his.

"Blaine, you are the cutest little boy in the galaxy. Is this why you were so stressed?"

"I... yeah. But, I guess I didn't need to; I should have known you'd be there to take care of me. Here, anyways, take my ring." And he carefully placed the ring on Kurt's finger. Now Kurt giggled.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... so that was the most cheesiest, fluffiest piece of writing I have ever written. Not even kidding. But I love Klaine so much, and this idea has eaten at me for the past month! So I hope you enjoyed; please review! : )<strong>


End file.
